youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Yandere Dev
Alexander Mahan (born ) known on YouTube as YandereDev is an independent game developer from California. He worked at a video game company named "Kung Fu Factory" prior of the creation of Yandere Simulator, then he left on July 2013 to pursue his dream of becoming an indie game developer. His first known indie game was "Lunar Scythe" which is postponed by now. He has created five console games and five mobile games he contributed to this company. Personality YandereDev is best known for being incredibly hard-working. He works twelve hours a day and as of January 8th, 2016 YandereDev states that he has been using the same exact update schedule for the past year. YandereDev always tries to get his builds out on time. He even mainly works on the game alone, with help from volunteers. He is sarcastic, which really shows when answering some Twitter posts. He acts like this towards people he finds irritating and difficult to tolerate, even if they are a fan of Yandere Simulator. As a result of this sort of behavior from fans, YandereDev created the character Midori Gurin solely for the purpose of ridiculing people who send him stupid emails. In his video's, such as 'Yandere Simulator's BIGGEST Problem', YandereDev The Gaming Club often kills off Midori, due to his irritation of unnecessary emails he receives. Appearance He is insecure about his appearance as he does not like the way he looks, but YandereDev said that he will eventually reveal his face, sometime before the Kickstarter, so that he does not seem shady when trying to hide his identity. During his visit to Anime Expo 2016, he allowed fans to take photos with him; since then, there are now several public pictures featuring him on his blog. In several videos, particularly the recent ones, YandereDev uses Senpai to represent himself. In his video on Yandere Simulator's Biggest Problem, (and for a future announcement) his eyes are brown instead of black. His avatar is a picture of Yandere-chan, and in his older videos, he used her to represent himself. YandereDev is seen with black hair, brown eyes and glasses, as seen in many Anime Expo 2016 pictures. YandereDev has stated he doesn't want any pictures of him in the past because he had "nasty dark eye circles," but he eventually "came out of his shell". Links to YandereDev's Accounts * Reddit * Tumblr * Wikia * Twitch * Patreon * DeviantArt * Kongregate * SoundCloud Interests * Senpai: JonTron * Waifu: Samus Aran * Favorite Video Game Character: Big Boss * Favorite Yandere Simulator Characters: Info-chan and Ryoba Aishi * Favorite Undertale Character: W.D Gaster * Favorite Animal: Kittens * Spirit Animal: Super Sonico * Favorite Archetype: A super lewd lady * Favorite Manga: Death Note * Favorite Anime: Neon Genesis Evangelion * Favorite Film: End of Evangelion * Favorite Song: Komm Süßer Tod (Come Sweet Death) from End of Evangelion * Favorite Bug: None. He wants to squash all code errors, but the one exception to this is the bug for Titan Mode. * Favorite Elimination Method: Electrocution * Favorite Color: Black * Favorite Color Scheme: Red and Black * Favorite Game: Persona 3 * Favorite Food: Pizza * Favorite Book: Catch 22 * Favorite TV Show: Breaking Bad * Favorite Ice Cream Flavor: Cookies and cream Trivia * He was known before as "EvaXephon" before he got the name YandereDev. He has a highway of evidences here that shows some (but not all) of Bad or Embarrassing things he did in the internet before/after he became YandereDev. * He studied 3D in Santa Monica College * People are pointing out that YandereDev's coding is very questionable that he doesn't look like a seasoned programmer. * YandereDev is a contributor to the Yandere Simulator wiki and McNinja wiki * The warning screen at the start of the game, referenced YandereDev as "an overworked programmer". This warning was later removed because YandereDev said that it was "cringey". * YandereDev uses Adobe Premiere to edit his videos. * YandereDev uses OBS to record his screen. * He is 5 feet and 11 inches last time he measured. * Sonic the Hedgehog was the first game YandereDev ever played and Donkey Kong Country was the first game he ever owned. * When asked whether he preferred Apple or Android, he explained that as a developer, making games for Android devices is easy while making games for Apple devices is a massive pain. As a consumer, Apple devices have a nice performance while Android devices are okay. * His diet consists of food that is very easy to prepare such as bananas, PB&J, applesauce, cookies, chips, and Capri Sun if he had any. * He uses JavaScript to program but sometimes wishes to use C# instead. * He has a very broad taste in games and will play any genre, except sports. * He learned how to program by using Game Maker. He turned it into a skill while working at his unnamed company. * He has another unfinished game which he worked on prior to Yandere Simulator, and its called Lunar Scythe * He has no pets * He has a document with all of the characters' ages, birthdays, parents' ages, etc. * He doesn't have a Girlfriend. * He never drinks coffee so that he doesn't become reliant on it. * He has a "Neo-Nazi" supporter * He actually admitted that most of the character models are assets bought on Unity and they're just going to be placeholders in his game. * Once Yandere Simulator is finished, YandereDev's YouTube channel will probably be used for anything YandereDev related, such as posting information about his future games. * YandereDev's favorite part of developing Yandere Simulator is hearing from the fans and seeing what they create. * YandereDev is in a partnership with Tinybuild. * YandereDev is near-sighted. He wears glasses, but he never looks beyond his PC. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers